When outputting or receiving audio on a device, a user can access one or more input devices on the device and proceed to configure one or more audio settings on the device. Utilizing an input device, the user can manipulate one or more of the audio settings to specify whether audio is to be controlled using one or more devices included in the device or to use one or more devices which can be coupled to the device.